


Moaning Lisa Smile

by lamarina



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, GIRLee, Useless Lesbians, girl!ho, i'm sooo gay, lesbian 2ho is the hottest thing conceivable fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamarina/pseuds/lamarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Holy shit, guys, I'm fucking gay. I love 2ho so much I had to write them as girls. This is almost entirely self-indulgent.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warmgun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmgun/gifts).



> Holy shit, guys, I'm fucking gay. I love 2ho so much I had to write them as girls. This is almost entirely self-indulgent.

“Jungah!”

The door to their dorm swung open and Minseo came barreling in, gasping for breath. She was grinning.

Jungah turned around in her chair. “What’s got you all excited this time?”

“There’s someone who needs your help!”

“Did someone fall down a well?”

Minseo stared at Jungah. “What?”

“Never...never mind. What’s up?”

“How do you feel about tutoring?” Minseo sat on her bed across from Jungah’s desk.

“Tutoring? I think...it’s a good thing? I mean? I guess I’m neutral about it. I’ve never needed tutoring before.”

Minseo brought her legs up onto the bed and curled them underneath her. “Would you be interested in tutoring someone?”

Jungah made a face. “Who? In what class?”

“A girl in my English class. She needs help. She’s about to bomb this midterm unless she gets a miracle.” Minseo smiled. “You’re the miracle!”

Jungah crossed her arms over her chest. “What do I get out of this? Am I going to get paid?”

“Better!”

“What’s better than getting paid?”

“Getting LAID.”

Jungah rolled her eyes. “Not again. Minseo, will you give it a rest?”

“Never! Jungah, I’m sure of it this time.”

“You say that every single time you try to fix me up with some girl. It’s getting tiring, okay? If she really needs a tutor, I can tutor her, but I’m not interested in another set-up, okay?”

Minseo nodded. “Sure, sure. Okay. Let me give you her number. Her name’s Mina.”

Jungah handed Minseo her phone and waited while she typed the girl’s number in.

“Maybe text her now and let her know who you are. I told her you’d be in touch as soon as possible.”

“Geez, okay.” Jungah took her phone from Minseo. “What do I say?”

“I don’t know! Think of something. I have to go now. I only stopped by to tell you about this. I have a date.” Minseo got off the bed. “Have fun!”

“Uh, thanks.” Jungah watched Minseo leave and stared at her phone. ‘Choi Mina,’ it said.

“Cute name.” Jungah pursed her lips. “Dammit.”

‘Hey!’ she typed. ‘it’s Minseo’s roommate, Jungah. She gave me your number because she told me you were looking for help with English class. just text me back whenever you can and we can work something out.’

Jungah set her phone down on her desk and was about to resume studying when the screen lit up with a notification. It was a text, from Mina.

“Already?”

‘yea ! that would b really great thank you !! im so greatful! i need to pass english so i can stay on the volleyball team so thanks!’

Jungah read the text over and over again until she got another one.

“Oh boy…”

‘there’s a home game tonight ! u should stop by if u hav the time! there’s never very many people at our games so u should come by and we can talk after too! it’s at 7!’

“...Oh boy.”

***

A few hours later, Jungah was getting ready to go to the volleyball game. She picked out a fitted shirt with a V-neck and a pair of shorts.

Jungah checked her watch. If she left now she would be there just a little bit early, but she didn’t want to waste any time, so she left the dorm, locking the door behind her and headed for the gymnasium.

***

Jungah paid for her ticket to the game and looked around. She was early. This sort of situation made Jungah feel awkward but she took a spot on the bleachers anyway and watched the team get ready for the game. The opposing team was on one side of the court and the home team was on the other.

Jungah thought about texting Minseo to ask what Mina looked like but she decided against that and figured she would make her presence known eventually.

The girls on the volleyball team were quite tall, Jungah noted. That meant Mina was tall. Tall, and athletic.

People started filing in and taking seats on the bleachers and both teams started to get in formation.

Jungah noticed that the shirts the girls wore at their surnames printed on them. Jungah tried to find one that read ‘Choi.’ She saw a girl on the edge of the court standing with her arms up, wrapping her long black hair up into a high ponytail. She caught Jungah’s eye and smiled.

The girl turned around and posed, knees slightly bent. It didn’t register immediately with Jungah that her jersey said ‘Choi’ on the back until the referee came out and blew the whistle, starting the game.

Jungah stared at the girl--presumably Choi Mina--as she got into the game and played aggressively. She didn't hold anything back as she hit the ball when it came to her, sending it sailing over the net. At one point she even dove for it and slid on the slick gym floor.

It was kind of hot.

When it was Mina’s turn to serve and she stood in the back corner, Jungah couldn't help looking at her spandex-clad ass. She wiggled it a bit before she yelled out, “Service!” before smacking the ball to the other side of the court.

Jungah bit her lip and crossed her legs.

The game went on for what seemed like ages, ending with a win for Mina’s team. Jungah didn't care much for sports but she had school spirit so she said a silent cheer.

The girls on the teams were heading for the locker rooms when Jungah got up and to approach Mina.

She seemed to be having an important conversation with a teammate, so Jungah stood off to the side and waited for them to stop talking.

The teammate looked over Mina’s shoulder and gestured to Jungah. Mina spun around and Jungah suddenly felt awkward and turned pink.

“Hiya!” Mina said. She walked over to Jungah and put her hands on her slim hips. “What can I do ya for?”

Her accent was cute. Jungah wondered where she was from.

“Mina, right? Choi Mina? I’m Jungah, Minseo’s roommate. We spoke earlier,” Jungah said.

“Oh yeah! Jungah? You texted me?” Mina had a tendency to inflect her sentences like questions. “You’re going to help me with my English, right? Thank you so much!”

Jungah smiled. “That was a great game.”

“Thanks! I’m happy you came to see us play! Not a lot of people care about volleyball? It’s nice to have fans!”

Next to Mina, Jungah felt small. At her last checkup, the doctor said she was 164 centimeters. Mina was probably 181 cm., if not more.

Mina wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Her hair was clinging to her tan skin, curling against her neck and by her ears. Her ponytail had started to come undone with the action of the game.

“Gosh, it’s hot in this gym, isn’t it?” Mina mused. “Anyway, I’ve got to go shower now, but we should meet up tomorrow, okay?” Mina touched Jungah on her arm as she started to head for the locker room. “Text me!”

Jungah nodded and watched Mina depart. Her ponytail bounced as she walked away and her hips wiggled. When she got to the entryway to the locker room at the end of the gymnasium, she jumped up and smacked the overhead wall with her hand. Jungah bit her lip and checked her watch. It was getting late. She had to get home.

***

C. M. : ‘minseo…….’

K. M. : ‘what’s up Mina?’

C.M. : ‘oh...u know. about your roommate ?’

K. M. : ‘what about her?’

C.M. : ‘why is she so cute ???’

K.M. : ‘genetics?’

C.M. : ‘this is serious! how do you expect her to tutor me and me to focus ! i can’t even focus in class and our professor is a 50 y/o british man !!’

K.M. : ‘you gotta pass.’

C.M. : ‘how can i...she’s so beautiful’

K.M. : ‘then do you want someone else to help you?’

C.M. : ‘let’s not be rash’

K.M. : ‘haha that’s what i thought’

***

Jungah woke up the morning with a text from Mina.

‘good morning Jung ah ! i just got out of morning practice and i was wondering what your schedule was like? could we meet today ? i have class until 12 :30! if you are free around then let’s have lunch !’

Jungah got out of bed and tried to remember her schedule. When did she have class again?

‘Hi Mina. I have class until 12. We can meet for lunch when you’re out of class in the cafeteria if that works.’

‘absolutely ! i’m looking forward 2 it !! :)’

Jungah swallowed hard. She opened up her wardrobe and looked at her clothes. She opened her underwear drawer and pulled out a mint colored bra and matching panties. Matching her underwear made Jungah feel good, even if no one was going to see her in them.

She grabbed a silk top off of one of the hangers and laid it on the bed next to her underwear. She picked a skirt to match and was about to get in the shower when Minseo sat up in bed and started talking.

“So do you and Mina have a date or what? Those are some sexy underthings.”

Jungah shot her a mean look. “Shut up. Are you going to shower? ‘Cause I need to.”

“Nah, I showered last night at Yixing’s place. You go ahead!” Minseo rolled over in bed. “I don’t have class until 10 today so I’m just going to hang out here for a bit.”

“Okay.” Jungah grabbed her shower caddy and towel and padded into the hallway to the showers. She turned on the water and waited for it to get warm. Jungah took off her pajamas and slipped on her shower shoes.

Jungah stepped under the spray and closed her eyes, letting the water run over her. She picked up her body wash and squeezed some onto her palm, rubbing her hands together into a soapy lather.

“Ah…”

Jungah shook her head. She needed to hurry and finish showering so she could get ready for the day. She washed her hair and face quickly and hopped out. She wrapped her towel around her body and went back to her room.

Jungah dressed quickly and ran a brush through her hair. She gathered up her hair dryer and makeup and returned to the bathroom so she could get ready without disturbing Minseo.

***

Mina bounced from class to class, taking her seat next to Minseo for English, her last class.

“Hey, Minseo,” Mina bubbled.

“Hi, sunshine,” Minseo said. “Ready for the quiz today?”

“We have a quiz?!” Mina was suddenly seized with panic. “I didn’t know! I’m not ready!”

“Well, you better say a prayer, because he’s passing them out right now,” Minseo whispered as she got handed a quiz from the person next to her. She handed one to Mina and squeezed her hand. “Good luck.”

Mina stared at the paper, and the questions upon questions in English. Translations, vocabulary, grammar. Mina’s head clouded over.

She picked up her pen shakily and attempted to answer them to the best of her ability. After 20 minutes, when the professor called for the quizzes to be handed in, Mina had answered about 7 out of 15 questions. She swallowed hard and handed hers in.

Mina leaned over to Minseo. “I really hope Jungah can help me out.”

Minseo smiled. “Don’t worry. She will.”

***

Jungah got out of class and went to the café on campus and ordered a cup of tea. She sat down at a small table and checked the time. It was about quarter after 12. She drummed her fingers on the table and waited for Mina. She bit her lip and pulled her phone out of her backpack and sent her a quick text.

‘I’m sitting at a table near the espresso stand,’ she wrote. ‘Just meet me here when your class is over.’

Jungah stirred some honey into her tea and took a tentative sip. It was hot and the steam warmed her face. She smiled.

“Steamy!” someone called.

Jungah turned around. Mina was standing there, holding her textbooks to her chest. “Hiya!”

“Oh, hey, Mina,” Jungah said.

Mina smiled and slid onto the bench next to Jungah. “I brought my textbooks and homework? We had a quiz today and I definitely bombed it. I really need your help, so thank you so much.” Mina looked at Jungah and placed her hand on Jungah’s bare knee.

“Uh, yeah, sure…” Jungah said. She shifted her leg out from under Mina’s touch and crossed it over her other one. The motion drew Mina’s eyes downward and she looked at Jungah’s exposed legs under her skirt.

Mina inched closer to Jungah and opened her first textbook. “This is the book I have to refer to when I’m writing my paper,” she said. “But I don’t understand any of it.”

“That’s not too bad,” Jungah said. “What’s the topic?”

“We have to take a piece of writing from the 19th century and analyze it. I found this in the back of the book and it looks interesting so I picked it. But I don’t know what it means?”

“Show me.”

“I think it’s a letter.” Mina flipped to the page, which she had stuck a bookmark in at. “Help!”

Jungah pulled the book closer to her and looked at the passage. “It is a letter, you’re right.”

“Ooh, cool,” Mina said. She moved closer to Jungah and pressed her foot against Jungah’s leg. She moved it up and down against the smooth curve of her calf slowly.

“Mina,” Jungah whispered.

“Oh, sorry, is that bothering you?” Mina pulled her foot away and touched Jungah’s skirt. “I like your skirt. It’s cute.” She rubbed the material between three of her fingers. “Soft.”

“T-Thanks.”

Mina smiled.

“This is a beautiful letter,” Jungah said. “It’s romantic. A love letter, I think.”

“Wow,” Mina said. “Who is it for?”

“A girl.”

“Who’s the author?”

“A-another girl.” Jungah’s face turned pink. She grabbed her tea and took a big gulp to distract herself.

“Whoa.” Mina leaned forward on the table. “That’s awesome.” She looked over at Jungah. “So have you had lunch yet? Or just tea?”

“I’m not very hungry…”

Mina smirked. “Well, I’m starving.” She got up from the bench. “I’ll be right back.”

Mina walked away to get food and Jungah tried not to stare at her ass as she walked, but it commanded attention. Especially Jungah’s attention.

She was wearing a pair of navy blue yoga shorts that didn’t leave a lot to the imagination. Jungah bit her thumb and looked away.

A few minutes later, Mina returned with a tray laden with 2 hamburgers, a cup of soup, French fries, a bottle of juice and a carton of milk.

“Wow,” Jungah said.

“I’m so hungry!” Mina said, setting her tray down and sitting next to Jungah again. “On days we have morning practice, I always eat a lot more than usual.” Mina picked up one of the burgers and took a big bite. “Oh, God, this is so good.”

Jungah grimaced when she talked with her mouth full. Mina didn’t notice.

Mina ate ravenously as if she hadn’t eaten in years. It was kind of gross, but charming at the same time. Jungah caught Mina’s eye while she ate and smiled.

Mina held a French fry out to Jungah. “Want one?”

“No thanks…”

“Suit yourself.” Mina continued to eat her lunch while Jungah flipped through Mina’s book. She reread the passage Mina picked out, a letter written by Emily Dickinson in 1852. Her face flushed when she remembered Mina chose this without even knowing what it meant.

Jungah was so engrossed in reading that she didn’t notice Mina place her hand on her knee again. Mina’s hand was warm but Jungah shivered. Mina eased her hand up, going from knee to thigh, under her skirt. Mina massaged Jungah’s inner thigh with her fingers slowly. Jungah inhaled sharply.

Standing abruptly so fast she shook the table, Jungah exclaimed, “I have to go.”

“What, why? What’s wrong?” Mina looked up at Jungah.

“I’m glad we were able to go over the assignment. We’ll meet up again soon so you can get started on it, okay? Now, uh, can you, uh, move so I can go? I have to...study.”

“Yeah, sure.” Mina sounded genuinely concerned. She got off the bench and stood up so Jungah could get by her. As she slid by, Mina looked down at Jungah and smiled. “I’ll text you later?”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Jungah waved at Mina. “For sure.”

“See you.”

***

Jungah collapsed into her bed when she reached her dorm. Minseo was out, as she had mostly afternoon classes. Jungah ran her hands over her face and kicked off her sandals.

She was having a minor crisis.

Jungah rolled her head into her pillow and closed her eyes. She reached for her skirt and pulled it down her legs and kicked it off the bed. She bit her bottom lip and pressed two of her fingers against the fabric of her panties and started to rub. The friction made her moan.

The feeling of Mina’s fingers rubbing her inner thigh was still fresh. She thought about the feeling of the rough pads of Mina’s long fingers massaging her soft skin and where they might have gone if she hadn’t left so suddenly.

Jungah slid her fingers inside of her underwear and lifted her hips off the bed, slipping her fingers further inside of herself.

“Ah,” she gasped. She bit the index finger of her free hand while she pressed her other one against her sensitive clit, thinking about Mina’s long, tanned legs, and strong arms. She could almost feel Mina’s body on top of hers, her soft, full lips against her own, moving fast, her tongue pressing into her mouth.

Jungah’s hips rocked upward as she fucked herself on her fingers, slick and wet as she imagined Mina using her long fingers to stimulate her.

She sunk back down onto the bed and started using long, slow strokes as she felt herself getting close to orgasm. Her breath quickened and her heart rate sped up. She closed her eyes and slid her index finger against her clit, alternating slow and quick strokes to bring her to the edge. She started breathing harder as she got closer. 

Jungah pressed her palm against her forehead and bit her tongue as she came, then releasing her tongue and crying out. Her thigh muscles tightened and her legs clamped around her hand as she finished, shaking. She slipped her finger out of her underwear and sighed. She was still shaking as she sat up against the cool paneling of her dorm wall.

She licked her lips and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

She needed to shower again.

***

Jungah walked back to her room with her hair wrapped in a towel and found Minseo sitting on her bed with Yixing.

“Hi, Jungah,” Minseo said. “Another shower?”

“I, uh, worked out today. I was sweaty. Hi Yixing.”

Yixing nodded at her.

“Did you meet with Mina? Did you guys get anywhere?” Minseo asked.

“Did we what?” Jungah asked, heart pounding.

“On the assignment. I’m just now barely figuring mine out, so I’m sure Mina needs all the help she can get.”

“Oh. Um. Yes. We’ll be meeting again soon so we can really get down to it.”

Jungah squeezed her eyes shut. She immediately regretted her choice of words.

Minseo nodded knowingly. “Ah, I see. Good luck with that.” She patted Yixing’s knee. “Ready to go?”

“I’ve been ready,” he said quietly.

“Okay! We’re leaving again, Jungah. I’ll be back tomorrow.” She got off the bed and grabbed Yixing’s hands. “See you.”

“‘Bye, guys,” Jungah said, taking the towel off her head and hanging it up to dry. She sat down at her desk and pulled out her notebook from her bag. She settled in and started doing her humanities homework, tapping her pen absently against her desk as she read. Her mind was wandering to distinctly non-humanities thoughts.

It only got worse when Mina texted her.

‘practice tonight @ 4 ? want to meet after? be done at 6 come to the gym then?’

‘Can’t. Too much work to do. Let’s just meet tomorrow at the same time as today if that works?’

‘:-(‘

“Oh, fuck,” Jungah muttered.

‘I’m sorry. Have a good practice!’

‘what if i just came over to your room ? i can bring my homework and we can study together. :-)’

“Study…alone in the room…?” Jungah swallowed hard.

Before she replied, Mina sent another text.

‘is minseo gone?’

‘Yes.’

‘ok! i’ll be there around 6 then ! minseo told me where your guys’ room is .’

‘Sure.’

‘see you!!’

Jungah slapped her notebook closed and jumped up and went for her wardrobe again. She took off her clothes and put on another nice bra but a more plain pair of underwear this time. It was cotton instead of lace but patterned sweetly with peaches. She put on her clothes from earlier, which were still clean, to not look suspect.

She grabbed her blow dryer and plugged it in near her desk. Fortunately her hair was short so it didn’t take long to dry it. She ran a brush through her bob and fluffed it with her hands.

“Well...time to wait, I guess.” She opened her notebook again and tried to focus, but that was not happening.

***

A few hours later, someone was knocking on Jungah’s door. Jungah had dozed off not too long earlier, and she woke with a start. She pushed her chair back and hobbled disorientedly to the door.

She opened and Mina was standing there, grinning, her hair hanging wetly around her shoulders. She was wearing yoga pants and a slim fitting tank top.

“As soon as I got out of the shower after practice I headed here,” she breathed.

“Where’s your homework?” Jungah asked.

“Homework? Oh...oh! Um. I forgot it,” Mina said. She shrugged, smiling. “Can I still come in?”

“Sure, yeah, of course,” Jungah said. She moved to the side and Mina breezed in.

“Your guys’ room is so cute. Which bed is yours?”

Jungah gestured to her bed. “You can sit.”

“Thanks.” Mina plopped down on the bed and it squeaked. “Oh, it’s a creaky one.” She laughed.

Jungah sat down next to Mina and smiled. “I know. It’s annoying. Especially...well, never mind.”

Mina smirked. “How come you ran away so fast this afternoon? Did something happen?”

“No, I, just really had to study,” Jungah murmured.

“Uh-huh.” Mina reached for Jungah’s hair and pushed a lock behind her ear. “Cute.” Her fingers drifted from Jungah’s ear to the back of her neck. 

Jungah tilted her head up to look at Mina.

Mina dragged her fingers down Jungah’s neck and back, resting them on her waist.

“Ah, Mina,” Jungah whispered. She leaned into her and Mina dipped her head down and kissed her softly.

Jungah pulled away slowly and looked into Mina’s eyes. Her heart thrummed in her chest when Mina ducked her head back down and pressed her lips to hers again.

Mina shifted her position on the bed so she faced Jungah properly. She kissed her hungrily, pressing her tongue between Jungah’s lips. She placed her palms on Jungah’s thighs, sliding them under her skirt.

Jungah tilted her head away from Mina. “Slow down,” she breathed.

“Sorry,” Mina moaned. She moved her hands from Jungah’s thighs and placed them on either side of her head instead, kissing her deeper and pulling her closer.

Mina slid her teeth along Jungah’s jawline, dragging them down and kissing her neck. She left hot, wet kisses on Jungah’s neck and sucked softly, leaving small purple marks.

“H-Hickeys,” Jungah stammered.

Mina grinned against the taut skin of Jungah’s neck.

“W-We really need to go slow,” Jungah said. “And tomorrow we have to work on your paper.”

“Of course,” Mina whispered. She pressed her lips to Jungah’s pulse point and smiled.

“Did you reread the passage at all? Try to make sense of it?” Jungah pulled away from Mina.

“Nope. Too busy. Practice. Too busy.”

“You said ‘too busy’ twice…”

“I’m really busy.”

“Too busy to meet at the library tomorrow at 12:30?”

“Not at all.”

***

After class the next day, Mina jogged across campus to meet Jungah at the library. She met her upstairs in the music section, which was more detached and secluded from the rest of the library.

Mina walked up behind Jungah and covered her eyes with her hands. “Guess who?”

“Hi, Mina,” Jungah said, pulling her hands off her eyes. “Did you remember your homework this time?”

“Yes!” she burbled. She sat down in a chair next to Jungah. “Here we go. Emily Dickinson, right? This girl was gay, wasn’t she? A love letter to another girl named Susie? I tried comprehending this for hours last night.”

“That’s good! That’s progress,” Jungah said, sliding Mina’s book toward her.

“Aren’t you proud of me?”

“Very.”

A lull in the conversation, until Mina spoke up.

“Jungah?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we stop acting like you’re going to teach me anything and just kiss?”

“Okay, yeah.” Jungah got out of her chair and slid onto Mina’s lap, hiking her skirt up. Mina grabbed Jungah’s ass and pressed her lips against hers. Jungah tilted her head and slipped her tongue in Mina’s mouth. As they kissed, Jungah rutted against Mina’s thigh, squeezing her leg with both of hers and rubbing herself against Mina’s bare thigh.

“Fucking hell, Jung...ah,” Mina groaned.

“I don’t want to go slow anymore,” Jungah breathed in Mina’s ear.

“Thank God.” Mina dug her fingernails into Jungah’s soft thighs and Jungah cried out. Mina shushed her. “You’re so loud?”

“If we were in my room we could be as loud as we want.”

“Let’s go.”

***

Jungah and Mina tumbled onto Jungah’s bed when they got to her room. Minseo was mercifully in class.

Mina pinned Jungah underneath her and rubbed her knee between Jungah’s thighs. “Oh, my God,” Jungah gasped. Jungah was throbbing with anticipation and need as Mina dragged her fingers down from Jungah’s lips and over her breasts. She gradually brought them down further, never breaking eye contact with Jungah as she slid them under the waistband of her skirt and into her panties.

“You’re so wet,” Mina breathed. Jungah’s hips bucked up at Mina’s touch. Mina ran her forefinger against Jungah’s sensitive clit, using long, lengthy strokes to make Jungah quiver.

“F-Fuck, Mina,” Jungah said. She tightened around Mina’s fingers and her voice shook. “Stop, I can’t, I’ll…”

Mina drew her finger out of Jungah and got off of her, sitting up against the wall. She smirked at Jungah who was still laying on the bed, shivering. Jungah brought herself up and sat on Mina’s thigh again. Mina slipped her fingers between Jungah’s lips and into her mouth. “Suck,” she said.

Jungah was startled and she could taste herself on Mina’s fingers. She thought she’d be disgusted but she loved it. She rolled her tongue over Mina’s long, rough fingers and closed her eyes. She pressed herself harder onto Mina’s tan thigh and moaned around her fingers.

Mina slipped her fingers out of Jungah’s mouth. She grabbed Jungah and brought her closer and kissed her again. She pressed her lips against Jungah’s ear and whispered, “I wanna eat you out?”

“Yes, yes, please.” Jungah all but rolled off of Mina’s thigh and laid back on her bed.

Mina laid between Jungah’s legs and pulled her skirt down, followed soon by her underwear. Mina started by kissing her inner thigh, softly, moving slowly up. She sucked on her soft skin, before she slipped her tongue inside of Jungah. She licked slowly, sucking on her already sensitive clit, making feverish moans escape from Jungah.

Jungah was shaking as Mina ate her out, her breathing speeding up as she felt she might come.

“Mi-ina, I…” she gasped. She rolled her hips and grabbed fistfuls of Mina’s raven hair. Jungah bit her lips as Mina licked her clit, making her tremble as she reached the edge and came, hard and fast, into Mina’s mouth.

“Oh my God, I’m…” Jungah lost the words on her tongue and she shook with her orgasm, pulling Mina’s hair, wrapping her legs around her tight.

“Mmf, Jungah,” Mina mumbled. She pulled away from Jungah and bit her lip. “You taste amazing.”

Jungah was sweating and her face was flushed while Mina slid up Jungah’s body and kissed her. Mina slid one final finger inside of Jungah and touched her overstimulated clit, and Jungah twitched. “Ah…”

Mina sat up and pulled her tank top over her head. She shed her sports bra immediately after and slipped Jungah’s silk shirt off too.

“Cute bra,” Mina said. “Take it off.”

Jungah nodded and reached behind for her back and unclasped her bra. It fell off her chest and she discarded it off the side of the bed.

Mina pressed herself against Jungah and kissed her neck. She moved down Jungah’s neck to her clavicle to her breast. She sucked on one of her nipples and rolled the other one between her fingers. Jungah couldn’t handle it. “Mina...let me eat you out.”

Jungah shook as her and Mina swapped positions. Her legs were shaking as she positioned herself between Mina. She pressed her fingers against Mina’s shorts and could feel how wet she was through them. She swore under her breath.

She pulled down Mina’s shorts and was surprised to not find any underwear.

“You...you don’t wear panties?” Jungah panted.

Mina pouted. “Nobody likes visible panty lines.”

Jungah shook her head and stuck her tongue inside of Mina. She kissed her tenderly at first, then sucked and licked her clit as if she’d never done it before--which she hadn’t, not in a long time at least.

Mina twitched under Jungah’s tongue and let out a heaving, shuddering breath. She pressed her thighs against Jungah’s ears and drew her in closer.

Jungah sucked on Mina’s clit and felt her tremble underneath her. Mina ran her shaky hands through Jungah’s soft hair and gasped as she inched closer to orgasm with every lick of Jungah’s long, hot tongue. She stuck her tongue deeper into Mina as Mina bit her fingers in an attempt to not cry out, but Mina released her fingers and cried out Jungah’s name as she came, rocking her hips and pressing her thighs even firmer against Jungah’s head.

She was shaking as she came hard onto Jungah’s tongue, whispering obscenities under her breath.

Jungah pulled away slowly, drawing herself closer to Mina, pressing her body against Mina’s athletic frame. Their legs tangled together and Jungah rested her head against Mina’s neck. 

Mina dragged her fingers along Jungah’s slim back and sighed contentedly.

“That was nice,” Mina said.

“I agree.”

Mina rubbed Jungah’s hair. “I still need help with my paper.”

“I know.”


	2. No Romeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this 80% smut, 20% plot, 100% self indulgent story...? Haha

The following week, Mina had barely made any progress on her midterm paper. She was making notes and she started a rough draft of her analysis.

Jungah wasn't much help.

“I'm not all that great at English!” she had confessed. “Minseo just thinks I am because I busted my ass studying when I took courses in it for my major. I basically lived at the library for an entire term. I'm not much of a teacher, either.”

So Mina was struggling.

“Let's go to the library,” Jungah said when Mina called her. “Bring your laptop and we can do some Internet research and work on the draft, okay?”

On the other side of the phone, Mina nodded. She was so stressed she was almost crying. “Okay. I'll see you in a bit.”

***

Mina got to the library before Jungah and sat at their table with her laptop. She typed gibberish on her word processor until Jungah arrived.

“Oh, thank God,” Mina said. She threw her arms around Jungah. “I don't know what to do? I'm fucked, Jungah.”

“It's okay, Mina, we can figure this out.” Jungah sat down at the table and pulled Mina’s computer toward her. She looked at the nonsense Mina wrote on the screen, punctuated with many crying and stressed looking emoticons. Jungah bit her lip. “Maybe.”

“I'm so stupid?!” Mina dropped her head to the table and wrapped her arms around herself. “I can't take this for much longer? I need to pass so I can stay on the team? Volleyball is my life.”

Jungah looked at Mina and her heart fell. “You're not stupid,” she mumbled. “English is a hard language and I hate that the world thinks you need to know it to be considered intelligent.”

Mina peeked at Jungah through her hair.

“You're right. I just...need to pass this one required class and then I'm through.” She lifted her head up and pushed her hair out of her face. She slid a hair band off her wrist and tied her hair up into a high ponytail. “Let's get down to business,” Mina said seriously.

“Okay!” Jungah said, suddenly inspired. She clicked around on Mina’s draft, making the occasional edits. She blushed when she said, “That's not how you spell ‘lesbian’ in English, Mina.”

“Oh? How is it spelled?” Mina said casually. She leaned closer to Jungah and watched her type.

“‘L, e, s, b, i, a, n,’” Mina said as Jungah clicked the keys. “That's a beautiful word.”

“Yeah,” Jungah mused.

“I'm a lesbian,” Mina said in English.

“M-Me too,” Jungah stammered in Korean.

Mina placed one of her hands over Jungah’s on the keyboard. “Your hands are tiny,” she said. “Small and soft, like a doll.”

“I…”

Mina flipped Jungah’s hand over and stroked her palm with her middle finger.

“Your fingers are so rough, Mina,” Jungah said, barely above a whisper.

“Volleyball,” Mina replied.

“Yeah...I figured as much.” Jungah moved her hands and started typing on the laptop again. “I can't write this paper for you, you know.”

“I know.” Mina sighed. “Oh no!”

“What?” Jungah asked. “What's wrong?”

“I dropped my pen.”

“Pen? What pen…”

Without saying anything, Mina ducked under the table. Jungah stuck her head down, confused. Mina pressed her index finger to her lips.

Jungah brought her head back up and started clicking around on the computer again, but stopped when she felt Mina kissing her thighs.

“Mina!” she cried.

“Shhhh!” Mina hushed Jungah from under the table. “You really are so loud?”

Mina brushed her lips up and down the soft flesh of Jungah’s inner thighs, going from her left leg to her right leg, alternating. She went from kissing to biting, and she could hear Jungah’s breath hitch.

“Good thing all you ever wear are skirts,” Mina quipped.

Once Mina got right between Jungah’s thighs, she pressed her tongue against her against her panties, rubbing circles on the soft fabric. She bit gently at Jungah’s front, before kissing her right at her lips.

Jungah ran her fingers across the tabletop, the wood grain scratching underneath her fingernails. The sound make Mina shiver.

Mina took two fingers and pulled aside the fabric of Jungah’s panties. “Spread your legs more?” Mina said.

“We-we’re going to get caught,” Jungah stuttered.

“That's what makes it so hot,” Mina said. “Move your legs!”

Jungah gulped and widened her stance, giving Mina more access.

“Good,” Mina muttered, pressing her tongue inside of Jungah. She used her spit to slick Jungah up, who hadn't had enough time to get turned on and wet. But now, with Mina underneath the table, about to eat her out, Jungah was shuddering and getting more wet with each passing moment.

Mina lapped at Jungah’s clit slowly, running her tongue up and down, massaging it. Jungah started to moan, leaning her head back. She saw someone across the way, and they gave her a strange look. She immediately snapped her head forward and tried to act natural.

“So good,” Mina groaned. She pressed her tongue inside of Jungah further, taking her in, tasting her. Then she flicked her tongue at Jungah’s clit, and Jungah quivered at the sensation.

“Oh my God, Mina.”

Mina went harder now, wrapping her hands around the legs of Jungah’s chair. She drew her tongue slowly through Jungah, who was so wet now, Mina was fully immersed in her. Mina tilted her head slightly and sucked on her clit, and Jungah slammed the laptop close.

Mina drew back. “Be careful?! That was expensive.”

“Don't you dare stop,” Jungah snapped.

“Alright, bossy.” Mina slid her tongue back inside of Jungah, and pressed against her clit harder now, licking and sucking voraciously.

“Fuck, I, ah, I'm close, don't stop,” Jungah panted. Her forehead was perspiring.

Mina kissed Jungah’s clit before she started running her tongue all around the inside of her. Jungah shuddered and wrapped her short legs around Mina’s lean torso.

“I'm so-o-o, oh, God.” Jungah lurched forward as she came, tightening her legs around Mina, her toes curling in her flats.

Mina drew her tongue against Jungah’s hypersensitive clit a few more times before she pulled back and pushed Jungah’s panties back into place. They slickened up as Jungah pressed her thighs together while Mina maneuvered herself from under the table. She leaned over Jungah and pressed a kiss to her lips. She smiled.

Jungah cleared her throat. “I don't think this is going to work out anymore.”

Mina nodded somberly. “I know.”

“You need to find someone who can really help you.”

“I know,” Mina repeated. “But who?”

“Ask, ask Minseo. I know she's not very good at English either but she seems to be doing alright with this midterm.”

“True…” Mina said. “I will.” She pulled Jungah out of her chair and grabbed her computer. “Want to go get food?”

***

Following the end of English class the next day, Mina stuck around in the building and went to the department office. She looked over the bulletin board outside the offices, looking for a flyer of someone advertising a tutoring service. She wasn't having much luck.

Mina banged her fist against the board. She sighed and turned for the door when she heard voices coming from the departmental offices, two male voices speaking in English.

Mina looked up. It was her professor and Minseo’s boyfriend, Yixing.

Since when did Yixing know English?

She intercepted him before he could leave. Her professor noticed her and nodded at her and Yixing as he left.

Mina blocked Yixing’s way--she was his height, so it was easy.

“So you speak English, is that it?” Mina said.

“I do,” he said.

“Since when?”

“Since...it’s my major…?”

Mina threw her hands up. “You're an English major and Minseo decides to throw Jungah at me and have her help me with my midterm?!”

“She only had your best interests at heart.”

“My best interest is NOT FAILING. Which I am, by the way? I can't play in the game tomorrow because I'm on academic probation.” Mina pressed a hand to her face. “You have to help me. Please. I need to do well on this midterm, Yixing. Or else I might die.”

“Sure, I can do that. I tried to tell Minseo I could help both of you but she didn’t listen…” Yixing looked heavenward.

“Aha! That's how she's doing so well. You're helping her. She's shady, that Minseo.” Mina pulled her phone out. “Yixing, give me your number? Let's meet up tomorrow so you can help me?”

“Of course.”

They exchanged numbers and Mina sighed of relief.

“I have to go kill Minseo now.”

***

C. M. : ‘minseo !! you're a witch!’

K. M. : ‘what did I do?’

C. M. : ‘your boyfriend is majoring in englsih and you decided to have your roommate help me instead ?!!’

K. M. : ‘I only wanted to help!’

C. M. : ‘¬_¬ you didn't’

***

Jungah returned to her dorm and started undressing to get into her pajamas before doing her own homework. Right in the middle of taking her shirt off, the door banged open, Jungah shrieked and pulled her shirt back down.

“Keep your shirt on, it's just me,” Minseo said. “Or rather, go ahead and take it off. I don't care.”

Jungah slipped her shirt over her head again and turned away from Minseo. “What's wrong?”

“Oh. Nothing. I'm basically finished with that paper at least. How Mina’s coming along?”

“It's uh...not...coming. At all.”

“Really? I'm disappointed.”

Jungah slipped into a pair of shorts and looked at Minseo. “I don't know what you expected. I'm not very good at English.”

“But you did so well last term?”

“Because I studied so hard every day I went cross-eyed. Mina doesn't really have the attention span for that in a subject like English, no offense to her, and I'm...not...very helpful.”

Minseo laid on her bed and smiled. “But you two have been having a good time, no?”

“...No comment.”

Minseo laughed.

“I figured as much.”

***

Yixing met Mina at the library next day. Mina brought her computer and book with her and left her phone in her room, so there was no chance of getting distracted by a text from Jungah--who knew Mina was meeting Yixing today, so she probably wouldn't have done anything. Mostly it was so Mina didn't text her, and not the other way around.

“Let me see what you have so far,” Yixing said. “I'd already read what you picked out prior to this. This shouldn't be that hard at all.” He smiled serenely at Mina.

“Yixing, I owe you my life,” Mina said, booting up her laptop.

Yixing smiled. “Your determination to do well on this assignment is just what you need. I'm just glad we were able to run into each other when we did so I can help you before…” He trailed off.

“Before it's too late, I know.” Mina sighed. “Let's get cracking. This thing is due in 2 days.”

***

Midterms came and went and so did the anxiety that came along with them. Thanks to a few quizzes and small homework assignments, Mina was able to bump her grade up in English to passing while their professor graded the midterms, for which Mina was so glad. She was taken off academic probation and was able to play volleyball again.

One of the final home games of the season ended in a loss for the school. Mina walked off the court and met up with Jungah by the bleachers.

“Hey, Mina,” Jungah said. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just...disappointed?” Mina ran a hand through her hair and undid her ponytail. Her hair stuck to her back. “My first game back and we lose. It’s kind of...what’s the word? Platonic?”

“Ironic?”

“Yeah, that.”

Jungah laughed. “Do you want to go and get some dinner?”

Mina shook her head. “I don’t think we can. I have to go shower...and I’m not in a super great mood. I don’t think I’d be very good company.” Mina pressed her thumb to Jungah’s cheek. “I’ll text you later?”

“Okay...if you’re sure.” Jungah leapt up a little and kissed Mina on her cheek. “I’ll just be going then.” Jungah reached for one of Mina’s hands and held it briefly, before she started to pull away. “I’ll text you later, then, yeah?”

“Wait.” Mina grabbed Jungah’s hand and pulled her back toward her. “Maybe we should do something?” Mina paused.

“Let’s go to your place.”

***

“You’re pretty lucky you don’t have a roommate,” Jungah said as Mina unlocked her door. “Not that I don’t love Minseo, but it must be nice to have so much privacy…”

Mina opened the door and winked at Jungah. “Athlete privileges. Should have brought you here sooner? We could have been spending a lot of time here?”

Jungah turned pink.

“Wow.” Jungah looked around the room. “It’s huge in here. You have your own bathroom? And a little kitchen?”

“It’s a suite,” Mina said. She set her game bag on the floor and kicked off her shoes. She grabbed a towel out of her laundry basket and examined it. “Clean enough. I’ve gotta shower. Feel free to sit down or whatever, and look around if you want.” Mina grabbed some pajamas out of her dresser.

Jungah nodded and watched Mina retreat to the bathroom. She looked at Jungah one last time before she closed the door and locked it.

Once Jungah heard the lock click, she looked around Mina’s room. Her bed was unmade and her desk was covered in scattered papers, old plates, about ten different colored pens, a hairbrush, and a hundred ponytail holders.

Jungah stooped down and pulled Mina’s top desk drawer open. It was just as messy as the top. She seemed to keep her entire life in that drawer. There was even money in it.

She moved on from Mina’s desk and looked around the room. It wasn't super clean, but then again, neither was Jungah’s. Minseo was always on her case about cleaning it.

There was a built-in bookshelf on the wall and Jungah got up and looked at what she had on it. Several books about sports--almost one book for every single sport, plus multiple on sports in general. A pair of swimming goggles sat on the shelf.

Jungah sat back down on Mina’s bed and ran her hand over the blankets to smooth them over. Her hand touched something underneath the covers and she pulled it back to see what it was.

Her face turned pink when she saw it. It was a small, clear bottle lubricant. She bit her lip. She glanced at the label but threw the covers back over it just as Mina opened the bathroom door.

“Jumpy,” Mina said. Her hair was wrapped up in her towel and she was wearing a loose cotton shirt and pajama shorts.

Jungah hopped off the bed and tossed her arms around Mina’s neck. She got on her toes and pressed her lips to Mina’s.

“Oh, hello,” Mina murmured as Jungah held her body close to hers. “Let’s sit down, maybe?” Mina tried her best to steer Jungah to her bed.

Mina sat down and freed her hair from the towel, throwing it basketball-style into her hamper. Jungah sat down on Mina’s left thigh and started kissing her neck.

“You’re excitable today,” Mina said as Jungah bit at her throat. She tilted her head back and sighed. Jungah pushed herself further up Mina’s thigh and slid her hands under her T-shirt.

Jungah cupped her hands around Mina’s breasts and pressed her mouth against Mina’s. They kissed fervently as Jungah tightened her legs around Mina’s thigh, placing her hands on Mina’s hips for balance.

Mina tilted Jungah’s chin with her finger and bit her bottom lip. She ran her teeth over Jungah’s soft bottom lip and pressed her tongue inside of her mouth.

They kissed, hard and long, while Jungah rubbed herself on Mina’s toned thigh. The sensation and friction made Mina groan.

“God, Jungah,” Mina whispered. “You’re really into this.”

Jungah bit the knuckle of her forefinger and tilted her head back as she rode Mina’s thigh, with Mina’s hand on the small of her back, balling up Jungah’s soft shirt in her fist.

“Take this off.” Mina tugged at the bottom of Jungah’s shirt.

“Uhn,” Jungah mumbled. She hitched forward on Mina’s leg and tried to shimmy out of her top. She twisted her arms and pulled her shirt off, tossing it on the floor.

“This feels so good.” Mina shifted her leg under Jungah as she rutted against her faster and harder. “G-God, Jungah.”

Jungah said nothing and her breath quickened as she pumped herself harder against Mina’s leg. The fabric of Jungah’s underwear rubbed against Mina’s skin. It felt slick and warm. She reached down and touched her thigh.

“Jungah...what the hell…” Mina gasped. She ran her hands over her leg and looked Jungah in the eyes. She slid her hand up her thigh and touched Jungah through her underwear. Jungah leaned into her touch and sighed. Mina stroked the fabric of her underwear with her fingers and felt how wet Jungah was, feeling her twitch underneath her hand.

“You’re loving this, aren’t you? God, you’re so hot,” Mina moaned.

Jungah whined in response and tugged at the bottom of Mina’s T-shirt. Mina looked at Jungah and raised her eyebrows. She slipped her shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor.

Mina leaned back and Jungah ducked her head down and pressed her lips to one of Mina’s breasts. She sucked Mina’s nipple gently into her mouth and bit at it softly. Jungah ran her teeth over it, rolling her tongue over it before going onto the other one. She also rolled her hips and rubbed herself up and down on Mina’s thigh, harder and firmer than before. Mina ran one of her hands up Jungah’s back and pressed her closer to her.

Jungah’s legs shook and tightened around Mina. She ran her tongue up from the underside of Mina’s breast to her nipples and grazed her teeth over it, biting at it, and pulling away.

“Don’t stop,” Mina muttered. “Whoa, Jungah, you’re super into this. This is amazing...but you’re not going to come just from this, are you?” she whispered, taunting her a bit, teasing her.

Jungah’s breath hitched in her chest and she rubbed harder against Mina’s thigh, and then Mina grabbed Jungah by her hips and pressed her down harder against her. Jungah was tense against Mina’s thigh, hot and throbbing with anticipation, biting Mina as she slid back and forth on her leg.

“Come for me, J-Jungah,” Mina stuttered. She bit her tongue and closed her eyes.

Jungah lost her focus and held tight onto Mina’s hips, and Mina lifted her hips off the bed and moved her leg underneath Jungah. Jungah bit her lips and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on her orgasm, but she was finding it hard to even do that.

Mina grabbed Jungah by her ass and held her closer. “Just let go,” Mina gasped.

Jungah’s breath quickened and her heart raced in her chest. She closed her eyes and let out a fevered moan as she came onto Mina’s thigh, her vision clouding as she called out Mina’s name, her leg muscles tightened hard against Mina’s leg.

“W-Whoa, Jungah,” Mina muttered. “You really did...”

Jungah covered her face with her hands and fell backwards on the bed. Her face was pink and she crossed her legs.

Mina laid down next to Jungah on the bed.

“I'm so embarrassed,” Jungah mumbled through her hands.

Mina laughed. “Don't be. That was super hot. I can't believe how wet you got just from riding me like that...I'm awesome? That was awesome.” Mina ran a finger down Jungah’s torso and pressed her hands between her thighs under her skirt. “Amazing.”

“Stop, I'm sensitive.” Jungah shifted away from Mina’s touch.

“Jungah…” Mina stood up and ran a hand through her still-wet hair. “That was incredible? I don't even have the words for it.” She picked her shirt off the ground and pulled it over her head. She grabbed her towel up and wiped off her leg. “I can’t believe this.” Mina smiled at Jungah.

Jungah rolled over on the bed and sighed. “I’m tired.”

Mina sat down next to her and rubbed her back. “Do you want some clothes to sleep over in?”

“I think...that would be nice.”

Mina got up and grabbed a pair of pajama pants out of her closet and an old sweater. She passed them to Jungah who stood up on shaky legs and started to step out of her underwear, but she stopped.

“Don’t look,” she said to Mina.

Mina rolled her eyes and turned away.

Jungah unclasped her bra and slipped on Mina’s old sweater and pulled down her skirt and took off her underwear, stepping into the soft cotton pants. She stooped down and gathered up her old clothes and stuck them in her bag. She stretched her arms up and yawned.

Jungah laid back down on the bed and Mina curled up next to her. Mina wrapped her arms around Jungah’s torso and tangled her legs in hers.

Mina rested her head on Jungah’s shoulder. “I like...I like you, Jungah.”

“Um...I like you, too.” Jungah shifted closer to Mina.

“I want to keep doing this but…”

“But?”

“Do you think...we could do other things, too?”

Jungah was confused. “What else is there for us to do?”

Mina swallowed. “Maybe, go on a real date?”

“I mean...that would be nice.”

“Wouldn't it?”

“Yeah.”

Mina smiled and kissed Jungah’s neck. “Tomorrow’s Saturday. Do you want to do something?”

“I would really like that.”

***

Jungah woke up the next morning in a bit of a daze. Mina was snoring, still with her arms wrapped around her. Jungah smiled and moved close to Mina’s chest.

Mina yawned and stretched her legs under the blankets. She rubbed Jungah’s hip with her hand and opened her eyes.

“Hi,” she murmured into Jungah’s hair. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Great, actually.” Jungah flipped around so she was facing Mina. She leaned forward to kiss Mina but Mina turned away.

“Morning breath!”

Jungah laughed and hit her on the shoulder. MIna rolled away from her and got out of bed. She stretched her arms over her head and leaned down to touch her toes.

“I can barely move and you’re out of bed doing gymnastics?” Jungah mumbled.

Mina laughed at Jungah and reached for her arms. “Get out of bed!”

Jungah reluctantly held out her arms and Mina grabbed her hands and pulled her out of bed. “Come on now, get a move on!”

Jungah smiled and picked up her backpack. “I have to go back to my room. Do you still want to do something later?”

“Of course I do. Let’s meet outside your dorm in a few hours.” Mina tied her hair up into a ponytail. “Like at 1:00?”

Jungah nodded. She slipped her backpack on. “I’m going now.” She opened the door and looked back at Mina, who smiled.

As Jungah walked out, Mina leaned out the door and called after her, “Try not to make it obvious you’re doing the walk of shame!”

Jungah glared back at Mina, but smiled.

***

Jungah got back to her dorm and fumbled with her keys before she got the door unlocked. She strode back in and slung her backpack off her shoulder. Minseo was sitting at her desk, and she turned around in her chair and smirked at Jungah.

“Hello,” Minseo said.

“Hey,” Jungah said nonchalantly.

“Where have YOU been?”

“Um...out?” Jungah said.

“Those aren’t your clothes…where did you get them?”

Jungah glared at Minseo. “Would you stop with the interrogation?”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” Minseo smiled.

Jungah rolled her eyes and started to unpack her clothes from her bag. She tossed them in her laundry basket. Minseo raised her eyebrows.

“I’m going to shower,” Jungah said. “I’m...meeting Mina in a few hours.”

“Oh fun!” Minseo grinned.

“Yeah.” Jungah smiled to herself. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“What are you guys going to do?”

Jungah paused. “I’m not sure. But I know it will be nice.”

“Well, hope you guys have a good time. I’ve got to go meet Yixing now. Have fun…” Minseo smiled knowingly at Jungah as she left.

Jungah rolled her eyes at Minseo as she departed and gathered up her shower stuff and headed for the bathroom down the hall.

***

MIna texted Jungah a few hours later that she was waiting outside of her dorm. She sounded excited in her message, and Jungah smiled. She was excited, too.

Jungah grabbed her purse and left her room. She locked the door behind her and headed for the stairs. She walked down them, skipping every other step so she reached the ground floor faster. She found Mina waiting for her outside the north doors and smiled. Mina grinned when she noticed Jungah, and Jungah walked into her arms. Mina held her arms around Jungah for a moment, before she pulled away and grabbed her hand at her side.

“Let’s take a walk,” Mina said. “It’s so nice out this afternoon.”

“Okay,” Jungah said. “Where do you want to go?”

“I thought going to the park might be fun. There’s a cute one not far from campus.” Mina squeezed Jungah’s hand. “I thought it would be a pretty laid back…” She hesitated. “...first date?”

Jungah smiled. Her cheeks turned pink. “That sounds nice.”

Mina smiled and started walking. Her strides were fast and long and Jungah lagged behind. “Slow down! Not all of us can be almost 6 feet tall!”

Mina slowed down. “I don’t know how tall that is. But I don’t think I am.”

Jungah’s face burned as she looked around and saw people walking around campus. Not all of them were looking at them--in fact, very few of them were. Jungah was just all too aware how they must have looked.

Mina let go of Jungah’s hand and pulled her close by her waist. Mina’s body was warm and soft.

“Does this park have swings?” Jungah asked.

“Of course it does!” Mina smiled. “It’s a block away from an elementary school. It’s got swings, a seesaw, a carousel, a jungle gym...the works.”

“Wow.” Jungah laughed. “You’re pretty excited, huh?”

Mina grabbed Jungah’s hand again and laced their fingers together. Jungah was suddenly hyper aware of how warm her palms were. Jungah bit her bottom lip and looked MIna up and down.

She had her hair up in a ponytail, as per usual, and a loose-fitting tank top and gray basketball shorts. Jungah felt strangely overdressed in a cardigan and jeans.

Mina noticed Jungah looking at her. “Hey,” she said. “You’re not wearing a skirt today.”

Jungah shook her head. “Haven’t had time to do laundry. I think I finally ran out of clean skirts.” Mina laughed.

“You’re turning into me!” Mina swung her and Jungah’s arms between them and grinned down at Jungah. “We’re almost there. Can you see it? Let’s go!” Mina let go of Jungah’s hand and took off in a sprint.

“What the hell, Mina!” Jungah tried to run after Mina but her short legs were no match for Mina’s long, volleyball-toned ones.

Mina jumped onto one of the swings while Jungah was still crossing the street to get to there.

Jungah got on the swing next to Mina, who was swinging so high that it made Jungah dizzy to look at.

Abruptly, Mina jumped off the swing and landed with a crunch onto the gravel below. She smiled at Jungah who was still sitting stationary in her swing. She ran behind her and pulled the chain and started to push Jungah.

“Hey, Mina, I can do this myself,” Jungah quipped.

Mina laughed. “Come on now. I want to push you.” She pressed her hands in the middle of Jungah’s slender back. She moved out of the way as the swing moved backwards.

Jungah smiled. Mina stood off to the side as Jungah moved her legs back and forth to increase her speed. Meanwhile, Mina jumped up on the other swing and stood on it. She held onto the chains and started swaying her body back and forth.

“Mina!” Jungah choked. “Be careful! You might fall!”

“Don’t be such a worrywart?” Mina said. She reached up and grabbed the overhead bar of the swingset and started to do chin ups.

“What, now you’re exercising? God, do you ever slow down?”

“Nope!”

Mina jumped down and faced Jungah on the swing. She bent over and kissed Jungah on the lips.

Jungah closed her eyes as Mina kissed her. Mina grabbed Jungah by the wrists and pulled her off the swing. She pressed her hand against the small of Jungah’s back and pulled her in close. Mina put her other hand against the back of Jungah’s neck and tilted her deeper into the kiss.

After a few slow moments of kissing, Mina pulled away and Jungah’s eyes fluttered open.

“I like you a lot, Jungah,” Mina whispered.

“I like you, too,” Jungah replied.

“I want to see where this goes.”

“Mina...you're being so serious suddenly...can’t we just have some fun today…?”

“You're right...yes, yeah. Yeah. Let’s go get some ice cream!”

***

Mina and Jungah walked to an ice cream shop downtown. Halfway there, Mina reached for Jungah’s hand, who hesitated a moment before she accepted it and laced her fingers between Mina’s. Jungah was very aware of all the people that were walking out and about as they were. She felt as though everyone was staring.

Mina and Jungah approached the counter at the front of the ice cream parlor. Mina looked at Jungah. “What do you want? Get whatever, I’m buying!”

 

“Um...strawberry sundae?” Jungah said tentatively.

“Sure!” Mina leaned forward on the counter. “One strawberry sundae with extra berries and a banana split.”

MIna reached into her pocket and got out her money and paid for their ice cream. She smiled at Jungah and nodded at one of the booths. “Take a seat while I wait for these!”

Jungah sat down at a booth in the corner while Mina leaned against the counter, trying to look cool while she waited for their sundaes to be finished. Jungah laughed.

Mina grabbed their dishes when the worker set them down and brought them to the table where Jungah was seated.

“One strawberry sundae with extra berries for you and a banana split for me!” Mina chirped. “These look so good? I love ice cream.”

“You didn’t have to pay for the extra strawberries...it’s okay.” Jungah blushed and picked up her spoon.

“Why not? You deserve it!” Mina took her spoon and dug into her banana split.

Jungah watched Mina as she ate her ice cream, seemingly oblivious to how she looked to everyone else--messy and chaotic as she shoveled spoonful after spoonful of vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup into her mouth.

Jungah cleared her throat. “Mina, the ice cream isn’t going anywhere…”

Mina laughed and wiped some ice cream from her lips with a napkin. “You should know by now I’m a fast eater.” She licked her spoon clean and dipped it into Jungah’s sundae.

“Hey!” Jungah cried.

“I want to try yours!” Mina laughed.

“You should have asked first,” Jungah mumbled.

“Mmmmm, Jungah, it’s good.” Mina licked the ice cream from the spoon and stuck it back into her dish. “Want to try some of mine?”

“I don’t like bananas,” Jungah said.

“Aw, too bad.” Mina waved her spoon in Jungah’s face.

Jungah pushed her bowl away and set her spoon on the table. “I’m finished…”

Mina pouted. “You hardly touched it.”

“I don’t eat ice cream that much...I can’t really stomach much of it.”

“You don’t have to make excuses, Jungah.” Mina slid her hand across the table and placed it over Jungah’s. She wrapped her fingers around Jungah’s slight, pale hand. Her hand was warm.

Jungah turned pink and smiled slowly to herself.

Mina’s dish was empty, and the leftover ice cream in Jungah’s bowl was melting.

“Do you want to go now?” Mina asked. She pulled Jungah up, holding her hand. She tilted her head down and looked at Jungah.

“Can we go for a walk? Maybe just talk?”

Mina smiled. “Yes.”

***

“What are you majoring in, anyway? I just realized I don't even know,” Jungah asked.

“Exercise science! Kinesiology!” Mina reached for Jungah’s hand. “I mean, I know seem dumb? But I’m just bad at English and subjects like that? I don’t know, I like sports, so I decided to go with this? I like it. I have to take that English class as a requirement but after that I’m done with English for good.”

“Oh...wow. That’s great, Mina.” Jungah smiled.

“What about you?”

“Um, intercultural communications.”

“Whoa! That sounds really cool. Sounds like the perfect fit for you, too.”

Jungah blushed. “Thanks.”

They kept walking in silence for a while, until Mina stopped, faced Jungah, and grabbed both of her hands.

“Huh…? What’s up, Mina?’

“I...I like you a lot, Jungah. I know we’ve been, like, messing around? Or whatever. And I don’t want to stop, or anything, but…”

“But?”

“Do you think, maybe, now we could, do this more often? Like dates? I mean?

“You want to date me?”

Now Mina was blushing. “Yeah.”

“Well when you put it so eloquently, how can I refuse?”

Mina smiled. She leaned down and kissed Jungah softly on the lips. When she pulled away, she turned back around and dropped one of Jungah’s hands. “So that’s that.”

“Yes, that’s that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third and final chapter coming soon. Sort of soon. Maybe. I hope.
> 
> [No Romeo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Da1XKjY4Loo) by Indiana

**Author's Note:**

> I almost fell off my bed while writing this.
> 
> Edit: Thought about it and decided to continue this, for another chapter or two.
> 
> [Moaning Lisa Smile](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fThiZAsdjk) by Wolf Alice
> 
> [Garden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_R7wTRpW88) by Hinds


End file.
